Christmas Blues
by Lisa19
Summary: Rewrite of Liason history,that makes the future a lot different. Not exactly a story. More like a bio of their life together. Must read for LIASON fans.


I did this really quickly so it might be a little off grammer wise and it is somewhat short, but I hope you all like!! I did this last year but never posted it here. I hope you all enjoy it. It's a rewite of history a bit which changes the future dramtically.

AU – In this Lucky is still 'dead'. So a lot is different from when Jason left town the first time. When he came back, obviously Lucky had not come back. So he and Liz bonded and became more than just friends. As their romance progressed troubles kept popping up. Like for instance Carly would not leave them alone and tried to get Jason to believe Liz was sleeping with Nikolas Cassadine but it never worked. But the biggest problem arose on Christmas Day when Elizabeth, who had been drinking but was not drunk, was driving late one night with Emily. The road was wet and the turn was too sharp; they plowed right into a tree leaving Emily paralyzed. Jason became furious with Elizabeth because Emily was his sister plus a drunk driver (AJ) he had done the same leaving Jason without any memory. Even though she was not drunk a Breathalyzer test showed she had just a little above the legal limit. This caused Jason and Elizabeth to break up, despite Emily's pleadings. Jason ended up leaving town with Emily to seek rehab.

A heartbroken Liz throw herself in her art and painted, "Dark Side", it was of a slick road and two bright headlights on a dark seaside road. An image she had stuck in her head for a very long time. The next Christmas Jason came back to PC to spend it with Sonny and Carly. Jason forgave Elizabeth who eagerly accepted his apology. But Christmas Day, there was a shoot out that left Elizabeth and Sonny wounded outside Kelly's. Jason hated to see his loved ones get hurt that's when he left town again. Before he left he gave Elizabeth a ruby bracelet.

The next year Jason came back, but without Emily, who had found a new life. By now Elizabeth was over Jason and dating Jasper "Jax" Jacks. A man who was almost the exact opposite of Jason.. The two became close again much to Jax's dismay. He was not going to lose another love to a mobster. He rigged Jason's bike to explode one night. But instead, the victim became Dillon Quartermaine, a kid who had a habit of stealing vehicles. Jason and Liz found out quickly it was Jax and found evidence and had him arrested. Jason and Elizabeth realized they still loved each other and said it out loud for the first times. Jason then asked Elizabeth to leave town with him, he had business in Miami again (that's where he always goes off to). On Christmas Day, the day before the were supposed to leave, Jason got the news that Robin Scorpio had died. A devastated Jason left for Paris without saying a word to Elizabeth, who was left waiting for Jason on the docks. Jason tried to contact Elizabeth, but she refused to listen to him. It wasn't until months later she found out Robin had died and that's where Jason had left.

Jason eventually came back to PC within months but avoided Elizabeth after Carly told him that Elizabeth knew Robin had died and still had ignored him. But the truth eventually came out and the two found there way back to each other's arms. But Christmas came again and things were doomed yet again. Carly Corinthos disappeared at General Hospital's annual Christmas party. Jason dropped everything in his life to find her, even after everything she had done he was still connected to her. Sonny and Jason searched for days without a trace until about a week later Elizabeth stumbled upon Carly at the abandoned Quartermaine gatehouse after she overheard someone say they saw someone in there. Carly told Elizabeth that she wanted to let Sonny see that he can't live without her. Then blackmailed Liz. During Elizabeth's dark time she had done some 'horrible' things. One including posing for nude pictures for extra cash. Carly told Elizabeth she could get her hold on those pictures to show Jason if she said a word about where she was. So Elizabeth kept quiet. Days turned into weeks and Jason and Sonny almost gave up thinking they lost her for good. But once Carly decided to show up again she also let it slip that Liz had known. Jason was mad at first but understood though that she was being blackmailed and found out from Liz herself about the pictures but distanced himself form her. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, and decided to break things off with him. Jason has gone off doing jobs for Sonny while Liz has been in NYC on and off selling Artwork. Neither has seen each other since.

Now here we are, it is Christmas Day yet again.

Elizabeth Webber stood in PC Park staring at a tree, not just any tree, the tree with L&L written on it. She missed Lucky, but then she looked down at her hand. She gazed at the red ruby bracelet on her hand that Jason gave her. She missed Jason more. It was Christmas Day again….the day she dreaded every year. Something always horrible had to happen that ruined her relationship with Jason. She just needed to stay away from him, although that hadn't really been a problem since they hadn't spoken in over half a year. She felt a hole in her heart with him not around, something always seemed wrong. She was on her way to the Quartermaines to spend Christmas with Emily, who had just come back with her new husband. Emily had recovered fully from the accident which was a true miracle. Elizabeth checked the time on her phone, "I better get going" she said to herself as she turned back around. Only to find Jason standing there.

Jason had just come back from Sonny and Carly's. He had a great time with Michael and Morgan, the baby. But it made him feel alone. He didn't have a family to go home to. He decided to take a walk, he was grateful nothing had happened yet. Christmas was not one of his favorite days. Every Christmas something happened that tore Liz and Jason apart. This year that wouldn't be a problem, Liz was no longer even in his life. But then he saw her. Standing there looking at a tree. He stood there for a while not saying anything as he watched her take her phone out, then she turned around.

"Jason…."

"Elizabeth…"

There was silence for a while. The two just stared at each other not even blinking for a second. Elizabeth slipped her phone into her purse as she approached him, ""It's been a while…..so how are you?"

Jason nodded, "Could be better, but could be a hell of a lot worse."

Elizabeth laughed, "Same here"

"So where are you going tonight?" Jason asked.

"To see Emily at the Quartermaine's, you?"

"Oh, just a walk,"

Elizabeth knew Jason was lonely, she saw it in his eyes, just as he saw it in her eyes. "Jason, why don't you come with me to see Emily, she'd love to see you on Christmas."

"No one should like to see me on Christmas, hell breaks lose on Christmas for me."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm not going to argue that, but Christmas isn't exactly our day."

Jason nodded understandingly, "Listen, I like seeing you again, but I really shouldn't be near you and you shouldn't be near me."

Jason was about to walk away but Liz grabbed his arm, "Forget Christmas, Can we talk?"

Jason turned around, he felt connected again to her, something he hadn't felt in a long time with just a touch. She smiled warmly at him and he nodded as he turned to her.

"Listen Jason, I know I hurt you……I should have told you about Carly and the pictures, but it isn't right what's going on here….or should I say not going on"

"What do you mean?"

"Us not talking Jason, we act like total strangers, like there was never anything between us."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away and I'm sorry I hurt you too, but some things need to be left alone, like whatever we were before."

"Don't say that Jason, you know as well as I do that what we had is still here, I see it in your eyes."

Jason looked away, "Elizabeth, I don't want to talk about this,"

"But we are talking about it Jason"

"It's not the same between us and it never will be."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's not true and you know it"

Jason looked away, "I have to go….."

Elizabeth began to get angry, "Jason, stop doing this. I know you won't say this so I will…I miss you Jason, without you something feels missing inside, like I lost something.."

Jason sighed, he couldn't shut her out anymore, it was just too hard. "Elizabeth, I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love you…."

"Then what's the problem, why can't we be together….we both made mistakes…you pushed me away after I lied to you about Carly..but we still love each other..so can we stop this game of avoidance now? "

Jason walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Ok, let's stop."

"Really Jason?"

"Yeah" he said as he kissed her hair.

She smiled as she laid her head in his chest, "I missed you Jason."

"I missed you too, now lets go and see Emily."

Elizabeth and Jason walked hand in hand out of the park, they both were happy and glad it didn't take any arguing or long drawn out fights to get back together. As the headed toward Liz's car she stopped all of a sudden and looked at Jason, "What about our Christmas curse though?"

"Christmas only happens once a year right? Whatever happens we'll get through it." Jason said

Elizabeth added, "You're right, and we have the rest of the days to be happy. Even on Christmas maybe."

The two were smiling as they got into her car and drove off. But then out from the shadows a man dressed in black came out and walked toward another car, he stood watching Liz's car drive off and took off his hood, revealing himself, Lucky Spencer.

Jason and Elizabeth spent a few hours at the Quartermaines with Emily, and ended up spending the night together in a room above Kelly's. Both were thrilled Christmas came with no death, bombs or accidents. Elizabeth decided to stay in Port Charles as long as Jason stayed too. Jason agreed. Elizabeth rented out a room above Kelly's and Jason eventually left his room at the hotel and stayed with Elizabeth. Elizabeth continued selling her paintings and Jason still worked for Sonny….life went well until Lucky showed himself one night. It was after a bike ride with Jason that Elizabeth decided to take a walk through the woods to the boxcar where she found Jason….and where she and Lucky spent time. There she saw a man curled up next to the boxcar. She awoke the sleeping man and realized it was Lucky. Elizabeth was so shocked she fell down still staring at the face. Finally she asked him who he was and he replied, "It's me Elizabeth" He told her how he saw her around Christmas but saw she had moved on with Jason Morgan. Lucky explained to Liz that Helena had him captive and he finally was set free not too long ago. Lucky asked about how Elizabeth had been all these years and she told him all about Jason. Lucky asked Elizabeth to keep his whereabouts a secret and she agreed to. Elizabeth didn't sleep for days and just told Jason she couldn't sleep because of a painting she was thinking about. Elizabeth became overwhelmed by thoughts and memories of Lucky. She brought food to him 3 times a day and the two caught up on life. One day while laughing about old times Lucky kissed Elizabeth who returned the kiss but admitted to feeling guilt afterwards. Lucky said he understood. Elizabeth began to feel all her feeling rush back for Lucky and one night Jason heard her in her sleep asking Lucky not to leave her again. Jason questioned Elizabeth about this and she told him that Lucky was alive and she had known about it for weeks. Jason got a bit angry and told her she has a tendency to lie about dead people who are really alive. This caused a fight and Elizabeth went to Lucky telling him what happened. Lucky got angry at Liz as since she couldn't keep his secret. Helena was searching for him and his life could be in jeopardy now. Lucky said he had to leave town now but Elizabeth stopped him. She told him Jason can help and Lucky said if he will I will take his help. But one of Helena's men had actually been following Liz for a while so Helena knew where Lucky was, she was just waiting to make her move. So after Elizabeth went to Jason, Helena's men tried to capture Lucky. But Jason and Elizabeth immediately showed up and Jason kicked some ass!! But now Helena knew where Lucky was so Lucky stayed out at Kelly's with Jason and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jason resolved their issue even though Jason kept a close eye on Lucky..knowing Lucky would try to rekindle what was there with Elizabeth…who wouldn't. At the nurse's ball Lucky made his grand entrance. The threat of Helena died down and Lucky left Kelly's and stayed with his father. Jason and Elizabeth decided to get away for a while together and left for a few weeks to Italy (off-screen) When they came back though hell had broken loose. Helena had come back and left an eerie message at Kelly's for Elizabeth. Sprawled across the bathroom mirror was written in red lipstick… "Can't get lucky twice…but looks can be deceiving" Elizabeth wasn't sure what it meant but found out quick Luke's burned down with Lucky inside it. Elizabeth was devastated at first….the riddle made sense. But the last part made her think. Things weren't, as they seemed when Elizabeth and Jason searched through some rubble and found a burnt wallet that showed the name Ric Lansing, a new lawyer in town that Sonny had Jason take care of. Jason reluctantly told Elizabeth that it was odd sense his body was dumped into the river, wallet and all. Elizabeth pieced together that Lucky was indeed still alive sense Luke said only his son was in the building. Just like before, the body wasn't Lucky's even though DNA said it was Elizabeth refused to believe it. Luke believed in Elizabeth's theory as did Jason. The three went on an adventure through Europe looking for Lucky. They found him in Paris locked in a hotel room. They helped him escaped and Luke took Lucky out of the country immediately back to USA. Jason stayed to visit Robin's grave and there Jason and Elizabeth shared a tender moment and talked about that time long ago. It was found out that Helena was behind Lucky disappearing again. But Lucky was now certain that Elizabeth loved him not Jason since she went through all the trouble to find him. Lucky kept this to himself though, waiting for Elizabeth to realize their love herself. Once back in Port Charles Sonny sent Jason to Miami for the summer leaving Elizabeth in PC. Before he left he gave Elizabeth an engagement ring, asking for her to marry him as soon as he returned. Elizabeth accepted and the two shared a sorrowful goodbye. While Jason was gone, Elizabeth really began to reconnect with Lucky….only as friends although Lucky felt much more. But one night, Sonny came by Kelly's and told Elizabeth that Jason disappeared after a shoot-out in Miami. Elizabeth was devastated, not believing it at first, but as the weeks past she began to finally take it in. Lucky was there for her, seeing the way she must have been when he disappeared broke his heart. But as Elizabeth sat in her room at Kelly's one night Jason came home. The two embraced and Jason explained he had to disappear for a while to keep the men after him in Miami away. Jason then asked Elizabeth if she was ready for this kind of life and she agreed she was. The two shared a joyous reunion. Lucky was happy to see Jason back and Elizabeth happy again…..but he still wanted Elizabeth for himself. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Jason began to talk about getting married. Neither wanted a huge wedding, so the two decided to go to a small church and elope in private. It was Christmas Eve. Elizabeth was a bit nervous about it being Christmas but Jason reassured her that last year went good so this year should be no different. Elizabeth let Emily know though, what they were about to do just as they rode off on Jason's bike to marry. Then Emily told her husband Jake as Lucky overheard. Lucky became upset and finally realized he was wrong about the way Elizabeth felt for him. So at Jakes he went to drink where he found Carly there moping over her 38th break-up with Sonny. Lucky told Carly what was going on and Carly felt betrayed by Jason since he didn't tell her a word about marrying Elizabeth. Carly, who already was fueled by jealousy over Sonny, became so jealous that she went to Emily after Lucky told her that is where he heard it from and threatened Emily to tell her where they went. She finally found Jason and Elizabeth as they were about to say their vows in a quiet little church outside town in front of a small-town preacher. Carly found her self locked out of the church so she put on a Carly act, screaming and crying for Jason to help her. Jason heard Carly from in the church and rushed out to her. Carly made up a story about a man who had been stalking her and she needed Jason's protection. So they never got married. Another sad Christmas. Truth eventually came out that Carly had just been angry and jealous and there was no man stalking her. By the next March Jason had completely annihilated himself from Carly. So Carly decided to strike Jason where it would hurt….at Elizabeth. It was not secret the two hated each other.

BIG QUESTION!!!!!

What should Carly do? I want you opinions.


End file.
